Pas encore choisi
by Fukurokuju
Summary: Deux adolescentes, Shae et Leah, se retrouvent, une avec les arrancars, une avec les Shinigamis. Trip... SPOIL!
1. Prologue

**Juste un trip que j'écrit avec une copine... J'espère que ça vous plaira... **

**Le prologue et plutôt court et même si les chapitres seront plus longs, l'écart ne sera pas phénoménale. Exusez aussi les fautes d'orthgraphe, je les corrigeraient s'il y en a trop... **

« Pousse-toi Shae!

-Rooh, c'est bon, fait pas ta rabat-joie Leah!

-Mais c'est mon ordi, merde!

-Et moi ton invitée.

-Grumf.

-Et ta meilleure amie, ne l'oublions pas.

-Là, je l'oublie.

-Un épisode de Bleach, ça te dis?

-Bof.

-Y'a le 163 qui est sortit en vostfr.

-Met Dailymotion.

-J'croyais que ça te disais pas de regarder bleach?

-Tu la ferme!

-Grumf; »

Les deux meilleures amies s'installèrent confortablement, regardant la vidéo de leur manga préféré.

Rectification. D'un de leur manga préféré.

« Laisse le gnérique, j'le connais pas.

-Tu fais chier toi!

-Et toi alors! Espèce de... »

Comme je le disais précédemment, les deux filles se mirent à regarder tranquilement – non, on oublie cet adjectif – la video.

A 10 minutes et 30 secondes, l'ordinateur de bloqua.

« Putain, mais c'est de la merde ton ordi!

-Eh oh, ça va! J'te permet pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-je sais pas moi, je suis pas devin!...

« AAAAAH »

**Quand je regarde la petite feille que ça fait sur mon traitement de texte, ça fait vraiment petit :( ...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le voilà enfin, le premier chapitre... En fait, je n'ai pas encore réussi a écrire le second, donc j'hésitais à le mettre. Et puis, je suis aussi en train d'écrire une fic sur Naruto. Et au fait, je ne pense pas faire de couple, du tout. Mais ça changera peut-être. Par contre, je vais pas me géner pour faire allusion a un Ichi/Rukia, par exemple. **

**Aussi, il y aura énormément de spoils. **

Shae se reveilla avec un atroce mal de tête.

«Elle va m'entendre, quelle conne...Dire que c'est ma meilleure amie...

-Qui ça?»

La jeune fille, qui s'époussetait, se redressa, alarmée. Cette voix, c'était celle de...

«Ulquiorra!

-Je ne me souvient pas t'avoir donné mon prénom, omna. (Glaçon powa XD)

-Ah, euh...»

Elle réfléchit. De un, elle se trouvait, apparement, dans le Hueco Mondo. De deux, elle venait de faire une bourde. Théoriquement, elle ne connaîssait pas l'arrancar.

«Mais quelle rêve idiot, j'te jures...

-Tu ne rêves pas.»

Shae lança un regard agaçé vers l'arrancar.

«Tais-toi, toi.

-Tu veux mourir?»

Génial. Elle allait être tuée. Enfin, c'était un rêve, donc logiquement, elle ne pouvait pas mourir? Un rêve, hein...

«AIIE!»

L'arrancar, qui commençait à préparer un cero, arrêta son geste. Cette fille ne valait même pas le peine d'être tuée. Elle était complètement tarée...

Finalement, elle ne révait pas. Shae s'était pinçée assez fort pour le comprendre. Et elle avait à présent extremement mal au bras.

Pire, Ulquiorra la regardait, une lueur profondément moqueuse et méprisante dans le regard.

Bon. Avec le présentiment qu'elle allait se faire tuer si elle ne tentait pas quelque chose, elle essaya...La fuite. Raté. Evidemment, elle avait oublié que shinigamis et autre maîtraisait le shunpo. De toute façon, ce n'était que la partie A de son plan à 18 phases. Elle eut un sourir.

«Et commet va ce bon vieux Aizen? Pas trop de rides, j'espère...Il est mieu sans ses lunettes, non?»

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil et arrêta d'utiliser le shunpo.

«Tu connais Aizen-sama?

-Maaais bien sûr! Il ne t'as pas parlé de moi? Pourtant je l'ai beaucoup aidé à mettre au point tout ce qu'il a fait, on va pas rentrer dans les détails, hein?

-Comment est-tu entré dans le Hueco Mondo?

-Hum...Bonne question. Je dirai que mon reiatsu m'a...Télétransporté ici.»

Shae souria, essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

«Je ne ressent pas de reiatsu en toi, pourtant.

-C'est parce-que j'le camoufle, s'pèce de moufle! Haha, ça rime...»

Ulquiorra, de plus en plus agaçé, la regarda et la menaça une nouvelle fois de la tuer. Il fut satisfait en voyant le sourir de la fille disparaître. Beaucoup moins quand un sourir encore plus éclatant réetira son visage.

«Il est où, Aizen?

-Je t'emmenes justement le voir.

-Cool...»

Shae commença à paniquer un peu. Le détenteur de Kyouka Suigestsu ne la connaissait pas et donc cela allait entrainer un petit problème.

«C'est qui cette femme, Ulquiorra? Un shinigami?

-Grimmjow!

-D'ou tu me connais, toi?

-Oups? Heu.

-Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, a l'air de connaître beaucoup de monde, ici.»

Le n°6 lança un regard ennuyé vers Shae.

«Tues-là, au lieu de te la trimballer avec toi.

-J't'en foutrais moi, des «tues-la»! J'ai pas envie de crever, moi! Ah; tiens, t'as toujours pas retrouvé ton bras, toi! Bien fait pour toi! Tousen a été juste, faut pas faire de conneries, tu finira par crever comme un rat? Me tuer ne te sera pas profitable, par exemple!»

En voyant les deux arrancars la regarder, de plus en plus méfiants, elle mit ses mains à sa bouche. Impulsive, Shae ne fermait jamais sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de dire ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Ce défaut était vraiment horripilant. Et vu comme elle avait provoqué Grimmjow, sa vie venait de raccourcir considérablement.

«Heu...

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, qui est cette femme?

-Aizen-sama, elle dit vous connaître.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu.»

Shae déglutit péniblement.

«Commet savait-elle pour Tousen?»

Ulquiorra lança un regard a la jeune fille, suivit par celui du chef du Hueco Mondo.

«Elle savait pour quoi?»

Shae sourit.

«Pour beaucoup de choses! Je sais tout, même sur ce que vous projetez de faire!

-Comment cela?

-Vous voulez tuez lz roi des shinigamis, vous allez dégommer la ville d'Ichigo, vous allez capturez Inoue Orihime, vous allez lui dire de soigner le bleu, là -Elle désigna Grimmjow, elle va complètement régénérer son bras, il va tuer Luppi, heu...

-Comment sais-tu tout cela?

-je suis devin! Je sais tout ce qui va se passer...

-Les devins n'existent pas.

-...Question d'instinct?

-Elle va venir avec moi, décida Aizen.

-Ouf.

-Aizen-sama.

-Allons-y?

-Je suis SAUVE. Aaarf, j'ai eu peur.»

Shae suivit les arrancars et le shinigami, rassurée 


End file.
